Para ti Abierto las 24 horas
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Un amor unidos por el pasado y un dulce... Adaptacion de 24 jinkan koo


Para Ti… Abierto las 24 horas

_Briseida Macklis_

_Adaptación de manga _ 24 Jinka Koo

**Capítulo Único **

_Único _

En un mini market que está abierto las 24 horas del día, pasan infinidad de clientes, pero para Kuchiki Rukia, eso estaba a punto de terminar, una chica de 24 años de edad, confundida muchas veces con una adolescente pues era una chica de corta estatura, cuerpo bien formado, un negro cabello que caía sobre sus hombros con un peculiar mechón frente a sus ojos, con grandes ojos de color púrpura y de blanca tez, como muñeca. La chica era descendiente de familia adinerada pero gracias a su rebeldía había dejado atrás las comodidades, ahora se concentraba en su independencia y su individualidad, querida por todos, muy amable y de un carácter muy fuerte…

Entre toda la cantidad de clientes que pasan por el mini market, había uno en especial que llamaba la atención…

―¡Muchas Gracias por su compra!―ella era gentil y muy bonita, llamaba la atención de los hombres y de las mujeres, que en ocasiones sacaban uno que otro rumor de ella―¡_Waaa! ¡Hoy… hoy vino de nuevo!― _Rukia había fijado su vista en el cliente que acababa de ingresar al local― Bienvenido―

―Po…por favor― dijo el deslumbrante chico colegial, colocando 15 chupa chups (paletas de caramelo)― un chico muy peculiar

―¡Por supuesto!― dijo ella con cara de nervios―

―…―El chico miraba silenciosamente como la chica le hacia su cuenta―

―_¡esto es increíble!, compra, sin falta una enorme cantidad de esto―_Son 440 yenes, por favor― Dijo la chica viendo a los ojos del chico que escondió su mirada en las chupa chups―_Los días que viene a la tienda, pero pensándolo bien, con la apariencia que se carga y lo mire por donde lo mire, las Chupa chups no le van, con ese cabello naranja y esa mirada de delincuente, esos ojos color miel y esa piel, ese cuerpo de deportista―_El chico frente a la menuda mujer, buscó en su cartera y ella cogió la mercancía para embolsarla

―…― el chico sacó 500 yenes y pagó a la cajera―

―Muchas gracias por su compra― dijo ella sonriéndole, el chico ya había cogido su bolsa con sus paletas ―

―¡¿?― él se quedó viéndola―

―Ehm, ¿qué pasa?―el joven seguía viéndola, y ella se ponía inquieta por el silencio de este―

―…― la mirada profunda del muchacho, tan singular―Coca―Cola…― Murmuró el chico

―¡¿Eh?― dijo confundida― _su voz me asustó…―_

―No hay del sabor coca―cola…―

―¡Oh!― dijo enérgica― por ahora, ése es el único sabor que no nos ha llegado, y como es un sabor muy popular se termina inmediatamente,―dijo con una sonrisa― pero ¿quieres hacer un pedido o algo así?―

―…, No…Así está bien…―

―¿?― el joven se dio la media vuelta―

―Muchas gracias― dijo mientras salía, Rukia quedó muy sorprendida por la reacción en la cara del joven,―

―_¿Qué?, una reacción así por un caramelo, contrasta con su apariencia, su reacción fue sumamente extraña―_ella quedó sorprendida, y se movía a un estante para ordenarlo, pues no había más personas por el momento― me pregunto si el de coca―cola será tan sabroso―decía en voz alta mientras se hincaba para arreglar unas galletas

―¿vino de nuevo el chico de siempre?―dijo una voz detrás de ella

―¡Matsumoto-san! –Dijo asustada, cayendo al suelo. Matsumoto Rangiku era la dueña del comercial, una excéntrica mujer, de un excelente carisma, y gustos extravagantes, amante de la comida, muy seguida por los hombres por sus grandes atributos femeninos, víctima de sonoras bromas por parte de Yoruichi su hermana, tan diferentes como el día y la noche, pero unidas por un amor… al sake―¡Ah!―¡Así es! ¡Hoy también… llevó sin excepción las 15 chupa chups!

―¡ay Rukia-chan ya te eh dicho, sólo llámame Rangiku! Eh…― dijo ella, tocándose la barbilla, haciendo muecas― pero es raro…―dijo haciendo un gesto de silencio y seriedad―A pesar de que viene seguido, en comparación con las veces en que estamos Hinamori-chan y yo en la caja, sus compra son nulas―

―¿Eh?― dijo ella haciendo una cara de sorpresa― pero… pero en mis turnos generalmente…―_un momento… aunque Matsumoto –san, trabaja todo los días de la semana y nunca está en casa, pero yo que trabajo sólo tres veces en el turno de la tarde, casi siempre estoy en caja, mmm… Ehm, ¿no es raro esto?, Bah me confundí―_

―Rukia-chan…― dijo la chica de rubios cabellos―quizás sólo sea mi imaginación, pero…tal vez tu le…―

―¡No puede ser!, tener a un menor de edad tan cerca… ¡Ah, NO de ninguna manera!―Gritó sin pensarlo―

―Muy bien, pequeña, muy bien, no grites, espantarás a mis clientes― se fue riendo Rangiku

―_Aun así no hay ningún motivo para que yo le guste… ¡Rukia es un menor de edad y va al colegio!―O así debería ser ¿no…?―_

―Chicas es hora de revisar los horarios de la tarde―

―_¡_¿Qué?, ¡esto es demasiado Matsumoto-san!― Dijo una pequeña que se parecía mucho a Rukia pero en lugar de llevar el mecho frente a sus ojos, llevaba flequillo y chongo.

―sigan llamándome ¡MATSUMOTO-san! Y seguirán sufriendo― decia riendo a carcajadas, la simpática Rangiku―Rukia y momo― chan

―¡Pero!―dij Rukia, deberías estar feliz le dijo ella, en un doble sentido que sólo Rukia entendió y dejo perpleja a Hinamori― ¡Vendré los turnos en la tarde!

―¡Deberias estar feliz, querida!, un coleg…―

―¡¿cómo podría estarlo, si la otra persona es un menor de edad?, ¡seré encarcelada!―¡_es imposible_!―Lo siento Matsumoto-san por gritar de esa manera―

―No pasa nada querida. Ese tipo de reacción tienen las chicas geniales, como tu―

―Esas palabras, no me hacen sentir mejor―

―¿me perdí de algo?― dijo Momo

―Pero ese chico va a un colegio, ¿o no?―dijo poniendo más interés en la relación que según ella tendrían su cliente y su cajera –puede ser que el mismo no tenga idea de su condición, en este momento, Rukia-chan podrías fingir por el momento que no te has dado cuenta… por favor― dijo Rangiku, imaginando como podría relacionarlos más―Por supuesto, en caso de que a ti no te importe― dijo haciendo señas de complicidad y cinismo

―¡Claro, que no me importa!― dijo Rukia, pero no pudo mentir ya que el rubor coloreó sus mejillas―Sí… ya veo―_ es cierto, no me molestaría gustarle, pero es un poco complicado, una adulta y un colegial―_Rukia dejo ver una expresión de insatisfacción, o algo que se parecía al desaliento―_mentiría si dijera que no me importa, además me siento un poco intrigada, ¿Qué significado tendrán estos sentimientos?―_

―Buenas noches, ¿la encargada?―

―Kira-san― Grito Matsumoto,― Bienvenido

―Gracias― dijo sonrojándose el chico Rubio―traigo la mercancía―

―Rukia-chan más chupa chups― decía pícaramente Rangiku―

―_¡coca―cola!―_pensó Rukia, arreglaron la mercancía―_mañana las de chupa chups se habrán terminado, ¡ya sé! Le guardaré algunas―_pensó, sin darse cuenta de su acción―

Unos días después…

Se escuchó las puertas automáticas, que le dieron el pase a alguien―

―Bienvenido― dijo sin mirar, pues limpiaba el vidrio del mostrador. ―¡_Ah, es él_!― el chico colocó 13 chupa chups

―…― el no dijo ni una sola palabra

― _quizás sólo le gusten mucho los dulces y yo, mortificada por esto―_pensó la chica, suspirando más tranquilamente, el no apartaba su vista de ella, y su apacible rostro―¡Ah!,― dijo rápidamente―Disculpa, espera un momento. Por favor― dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, por la reacción y buscó algo en su bolsillo

―…― la cara de chico mostro un enorme desconcierto―

―Lo siento, aquí tienes, ¡sabor a coca―cola!―dijo con una gran sonrisa―Llegó a la tienda el otro día. Creí que sería una lástima que se acabaran antes de que pudieras comprarla, así que te guarde tres, pero si no las quieres no hay problema, ¿quieres cambiarlos por otros?―

―…― el no dijo nada―

―¿?―_creo que soy una entrometida, pensé que sería bueno guardarsela_

―…―

―…―_¿Qué pasa con este chico?―_¿Disculpa?―

―Gra… gracias― dijo finalmente, colocando su mano rápidamente sobre su boca y su nariz, por unos minutos Rukia temió que los latidos de su corazón se escucharan en toda la tienda

―_Waaa… ¡Espera, Espera…! ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión?, eso es un poco injusto― _No… no hay problema, ―pudo finalmente responder Rukia

―esta bien si lo agregas…―

―_Creo que su expresión es tierna, esa imagen ruborizada, eso… eso es tierno― _el chico pagó su mercancía y giro,

―Gracias―dijo nuevamente―

―NO hay de que―

―¡Woo! Eso fue pesado―dijo ella, ―gracias a Dios que no había más clientes―

―¿Qué eso no es el principio de todo, Rukia?

―¡Ah!― dijo contrariada―

―Seguramente con eso tiene esperanzas.

―¿de qué hablas Momo?, ¡Sólo FUE UN DULCE!―

―Ay Rukia, quizás sea así para ti, pero él no sabe si esa acción tuvo un significado especial ¿no es cierto?

―Dime… ¿no es mejor que no te veas relacionada con ese colegial?― dijo Momo preocupada por el entusiasmo de Rukia― Si la otra parte va en serio, lo mejor es mantener la distancia― dijo mirándola severamente―Mientras no tengas la intención de responderle, ser amable con él y darle alas es lo mismo―

―sí él no me ha dicho nada… me da un poco de pena evitarlo así…―dijo poniendo una expresión de pena y desconcierto― además no es como si lo hubiéramos hablado, o dejado en claro―

―…―Suspiro― si piensas así está bien si te enamoras― suspiro de nuevo―sólo te doy mi consejo Rukia-chan, no es mi culpa si regresas llorando, Ok― se dio la vuelta y se fue arreglar los estantes―

―_¡cómo que volveré llorando!― _se dio la hora de la salida de Rukia.

Unas horas

―Bien es hora de mi salida― dijo sonriente y quitándose el mandil― Nos vemos… Gracias por su trabajo― camino y respiro profundo― _si considero lo que Momo me dijo, es muy razonable pero…― _caminaba cerca del parque, enfocó una piedrita y la iba pateando―

―_lo que estoy haciendo, puede ser que no sea nada bueno, ni para él y mucho menos para mi― _suspiro― pero

Flash Back

―_Gra… gracias― dijo finalmente, colocando su mano rápidamente sobre su boca y su nariz, por unos minutos Rukia temió que los latidos de su corazón se escucharan en toda la tienda―_

_Fin del Flash back_

―¡Waa!, ¡tenía que ser Yo!― se agarro la cabeza queriendo olvidar la tierna expresión del chico en cuestión,―_¡al ver esa cara, ya no puedo ser tan fría!, ¡no quiero!― pero… me siento horrible, es como si estuviera jugando con él― _todos me regañan por esto, no es mi culpa― dijo para sí en voz alta―¡Me siento agotada!

La chica caminaba tranquila, el reloj dio las 9:00 p. m, cuando de pronto escuchó

―¡¿Dónde está toda tu fuerza, Bastado Kurosaki!― decía un tipo calvo―

―¡Ya no eres tan arrogante!― decía otro vestido de rosa―

―¡¿_qué pasa?― _pensó Rukia y se asomó entre unos árboles – la imagen la dejo perpleja eran cuatro sujetos golpeando a un chico que estaba de rodillas –_una pelea de delincuentes― _pensó la chica

―¡vamos ponte de pie, Ichigo!―

―¡hey no te duermas!―gritaban dos más llenos de tatuajes

―_¡están linchando a ese chico!― _

El calvo gritaba, ―¡¿Qué paso con todo el poder que tenias, estúpido?―mientras lo sujetaba de los cabellos

―_cabellos naranjas… ¡ay no!, esto debe ser un mal juego― ¡por qué él!― ¡_mierda!― dijo por lo bajito― entonces se le ocurrió, corrió frente a ellos y dijo― ¡Hey Ustedes, Bastardos! No huyan eh llamado a al policía, viene para acá― Todos voltearon excepto por el joven de cabellos naranjas que estaba hincado―

―¡Huyamos! ¡Esto irá mal si la policía nos encuentra!― los tipos huyeron, dejando al chico, golpeado, Rukia corrió hasta él―

―¡Uh!―_¡demonios esto duele!―_pensó el chico

―¿E…Estás bien?― Dijo ella acercándose al muchacho―

―…― el muchacho no respondió, ella se acerco mucho más―

―¡Waa! Estas sangrando, vamos a un hospital

―¿Kuchiki―sa?― un hilo de sangre salía de la boca del chico, y su ceja estaba cortada además de un par de moretones― Ti…tienes que huir… la policía…

―_sabe mi nombre, bueno mi apellido―_

―Tranquilízate, no eh llamado a la policía –dijo sonriéndole― ¡vamos! , ¿te puedes levantar?, Kurosaki―kun ¿cierto?―

―S…sip―el chico se apoyó en la menuda mujer que lo ayudó a levantarse, el chico se tambaleó un par de veces pero ella lo detuvo para que no cayeran juntos, el era demasiado alto, de repente un ruidito se escuchó de algo rodando―

―…―Ella se concentró en ayudarlo―

―E… espera se me ha caído…― hizo un intento de agacharse pero Rukia tuvo que ayudarle

―¡Ah! Ése…Oye ése… es― ¿_es el que le di?―_terminó su frase en su mente―Rukia no tuvo otra alternativa que llevarlo a su departamento. Pensó que ahí podía curarle las heridas.

En el departamento de la chica

―¡Duele!― decía el chico quejándose de su enfermera

―¿Qué tonto eres?― decía ella mientras limpiaba la cortada de su ceja y la lavaba con agua oxigenada―

―¡de verdad, Duele!―se quejaba, haciendo muecas el chico,

―Pues aguanta― decía ella, como ambos se encontraban sobre el sofá―¡AY contigo!, no deberías haber peleado de esta manera― dijo ella mientras observaba y limpiaba las heridas ensangrentadas del chico, buscó algo de desinfectante en el botiquín y puso un ungüento―Si, se trata de un delincuente, ¡debes actuar diferente a uno!

― …―el miraba a la chica que lo atendía, era realmente hermosa―

―¡Listo!―le dio una palmadita en el hombro―

―Tú… ¿realmente lo olvidaste, no es así?―

―¡ah!―respondió ― _¿olvidar que?―_

―que dejara de actuar como un delincuente, me lo habías dicho antes ¿o no?―dijo cabizbajo y ella confundida por las palabras de muchacho

―¿Qué?...cuando…! ¿Cuándo dije algo así…?― dijo haciéndose sin pensar para atrás y caer del sillón ―¡auch!―

―fue hace como un mes atrás―dijo el ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo, pero –quizás… quizás no lo recuerdas porque estabas totalmente ebria― ella volvió al sillón

―¡¿Qué?― volvió a caer del sillón ―_¡eh! No… no lo puedo recordar, ¡es mentiras―!―_

―sí, hace aproximadamente un mes, una noche como hoy nos encontramos en el parque,― dijo el viendo fijamente los grandes ojos azules de Rukia, quien por el impacto todavía estaba en el suelo―esa vez, recuerdo que me había involucrado en una pelea con unos tipos―

―¡ah! No me digas― dijo sarcástica y el la vio directamente a lo que ella huyó la mirada hacia el botiquín―

―vestías una falda azul con una blusa Blanco con morado, esa noche te mirabas muy bien incluso pasada de copas―

―¿es cierto?... ¡mi blusa! _y yo que pensé que no hablaba…― _pensó Rukia

― entonces fue que…

Flash back

―¡hey niño!―gritó la chica de falta azul y cabellos negros―¡un escolar no debería estar haciendo esto!, ¿Fumar?― una chica guapa y pasada de copas, se acercó a la banca del parque donde se encontraba un chico con uniforme de preparatoria, que estaba fumando y lleno de golpes y moretones en su cara―

―¡Oye idiota…!―respondió el joven haciéndole una mirada asesina―

―¡PAAM¡― se dejo caer a un lado del muchacho―

―¿?―_que tiene esta loca―_pensaba, se puso el cigarro en la boca de nuevo e inhaló―

―mmm… ¡niñito naranjita, tu… tu deberías fumar cuando tengas 20!― le dijo dándole una miradita de complicidad, ―

―¿Qué, estás loca?― dijo mirándola molesto a punto de levantarse, pero ella le puso la mano en el muslo de él, el sonrojo por la bebida en la cara de la chica y con las tenues luces del parque la hacían lucir radiante, ella acercó su cara hasta quedar frente a frente del chico y ¡pum! Le quitó el cigarro―

―mmm― aspiró por la boquilla del cigarro,

―¡Hey tú!― inmóvil por la anterior cercanía y que la mano de la chica estuviera todavía en su muslo era ¡fatal, el era un hombre, joven y saludable!―Q…Qué haces―dijo enojado y recobrando la postura

―pues ¡fumo tonto!― le grito riendo―

―¡que cruel eres!―dijo enojado y jalándole la blusa por la parte del hombro―e…ése era mi último cigarro, y a todo esto no me digas niño―

―¡ya, ya! No pasa nada, ¡ya déjalo de una vez!― la chica quito la mano del muslo del chico y la metió en la bolsa de la falda―mejor toma ¡esto!, si esto es lo que te daré a cambio― le deposito en su mano

―¿Esto?―dijo sorprendido―

―¡ya lo tengo!, si, ¡con la magia del dulce te podrás convertir en un maravilloso chico con cabello naranja!― dijo riendo, se levanto y bailó―además, veras ¡es delicioso!―

―_magia, esta mujer… ¿me está tomando el pelo?―_pensó el chico viéndola feliz regresar a la banca cerca de él―_pero esto es sólo un dulce_

―es un… una chupa chups y es de coca―cola― dijo ella, de pronto Rukia se fijo en la cara del joven

―¡Hey!―dijo él―¡duele!

―mmm… mal te cortaste el labio, aparte ¿te peleaste?―

―no… no…― la chica se acerco a él y lamió la sangre de los labios de él―

―mmm, sabor a cigarrillo―

―to… ques― el chico estaba más que sorprendido, se le cayó la chupa chups―

―¡listo!―dijo ella haciendo la seña de V de victoria―

_Fin del flash back_

―¡e…eso es mentira!― dijo tocándose los labios―

Capítulo II

―no, no lo es― respondió el rápidamente con cara de represión―después de eso me sermoneaste una y otra vez por 20 minutos, "ser como los delincuentes es muy poco cool"… eso repetiste como CD rayado―dijo sonriendo al recordarlo―después de eso te fuiste y yo volví a casa―

―…―_que vergüenza, ahora pensará que soy de lo peor, lo lamí, en la boca ¡demonios!―_

―desde entonces no eh podido estar tranquilo, si me metía en una pelea, tu imagen volvía a mi mente y no continuaba con ella―dijo sonriendo― aunque eso no signifique que no puedo defenderme―

―¡Uh!―

―sí, cuando de casualidad entré al mini market y te encontré de nuevo, sobria, entendí porque me interesaste tanto―dijo poniendo el semblante serio―Kuchiki-san tu a mi me…―

―_¡waa! De nuevo esa tierna expresión… esto es peligroso, ¡demasiado Rukia!―_E…esp… espera, ¡tiempo muerto!― se levanto inmediatamente―_por… ¿Por qué estoy HUYENDO?― esto no significa nada… ¿o sí?―_me dio un poco de hambre, mejor tengamos esta conversación en― le dio la espalda―_si se declara tengo que RECHAZARLO, pero aunque piense eso― _inconscientemente Rukia estaba huyendo y él lo sintió,

―Espera Kuchiki-san― la sujetó del brazo, deteniendo su caminar―

―_¿Por qué estoy emocionada?, esto no lo debería sentir, _ ―los latidos del corazón de ambos hacían eco en la habitación―

―¡Kuchiki-san tu a mi me gustas!―dijo rápidamente―

―_no pongas esa expresión de nuevo…― eres muy tierno, a pesar de tu apariencia de delincuente―¿acaso… acaso me está latiendo el corazón?―¡ ¡ ¡_eres… eres un cobarde!―dijo ella evitando la cara del joven―hacer algo como esto, ¡Con esa expresión!… es simplemente ¡una violación a las reglas!― dijo muy ruborizada―¡es como lamerme la cara!

―¿cómo…cómo lamerte la cara?―dijo sonrojado también―

―…―ella cerró los ojos y él la sujetó contra la pared―_¡demonios creo que me infartare!―_

El chico teniéndola acorralada contra la pared, se acercó más a ella, metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella, lamio el lóbulo de la oreja.

―¡¿Qué? ¡Mi… mi oreja!― dijo la chica con la cara roja como un jitomate, y la mirada salvaje, el chico escolar estaba atentando contra su espacio vital y aunando todo lo demás parecía que un nuevo secreto se le iba a revelar

― ¿Qué?―dijo el alzando la cara de la chica para mirar de nuevo frente a frente, quería ver esos ojos purpura o azul, los quería, los deseaba verlos y ella lo único que pudo decir fue

―Tu…tu personalidad es algo distinta―dijo ella sorprendida por la mirada feroz que tenía enfrente, parecía que la personalidad tímida que había mostrado antes se había esfumado entre sus ojos

―Y tú incluso sin estar ebria, eres tan natural y confiada… eres tan boba que hasta me da miedo― le dijo con un semblante de hombre COOL―Oye ¿está bien que piense que tu reacción es porque por fin has tomado conciencia de mi?―

―¡Oye Niñato!― dijo aspirando el aire que parecía rehusarse a introducirse a sus pulmones― ¡Soy mucho más mayor que tú!―dijo ella exhausta, ese chico daba miedo, loa manera de cómo la miraba era como si él no tuviera nada más importante que ella, como si el viento se hubiera detenido

―¿Y?― dijo sonriéndole―me enamore de ti…―

―Cómo que ¿Y?―

―desde aquel día que me dijiste, dejé los cigarros y las peleas, porque yo desde ese día estoy bajo tu encanto, Rukia―

― _¿mi encanto?_― _me está mirando fijamente, mi corazón lo va a empujar― e…_Yo―

―yo soy sincero―

―…―_me estoy mareando, ― _Kuro…kun― la chica se atonto y el joven aprovecho de acercarse lentamente a los labios de la chica, tenía entre abiertos para poder respirar y metió su lengua, la agarro de la nuca y la jaló más hacia él. Ella respondió al beso, más y más intenso cada vez – _sabe… sabe a coca―cola, coca―cola―_el chico presiono su cuerpo más al de Rukia y esto la hizo reaccionar.

Se sujetó de la camisa de él, lo tiró para separarse― Kurosaki ¿Qué haces besándome así de repente?― grito la chica ya separada del beso pero aun entre sus brazos, ella intento moverse un poco y como sus cuerpos estaban tan junto pudo sentir que Kurosaki tenía una erección―¿Qué?― volvió a gritar

―sí, es mejor que nos separemos por ahorita, o estoy seguro que cometeré una infracción –

―¡_waaa! Tengo miedoo―_Rukia fue cargada y depositada en su sofá, aun sin habla, y con una sensación de infracción hacia su persona por parte del colegial Kurosaki―_ eh dejado entrar un lobo_

―Me voy yendo, de acuerdo, por cierto soy Ichigo―

―¡Oh!― apenas decía la chica,― ella todavía en el sillón y el cogiendo las gasas ensangrentadas, saliendo con una sonrisa enormemente

Rukia paso dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, esa noche no durmió nada de nada… el turno siguiente.

―¿entonces le dijiste?―pregunto Momo

―¡¿yo?―

―¡Ah, entonces fuiste atacada y comida!―dijo Momo

―¡Rukia-chan si te duele el cuerpo por tener tanta acción, te puedes ir a acostar!

―¡Nunca eh dicho eso!― dijo energética―¡y por suerte no me ha comido!―

―Ay cariño, diviértete

―Matsumoto-san compórtese por favor―dijo Rukia

―Hablando de eso…―Dijo una voz detrás de la cajera, mientras era rodeada por unos brazos largos―¿Cuándo quieres ser comida?―

― glup― fue lo que se escucho de la garganta de Rukia― ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si fuera comida!―él la atrapo y viendo el reloj,

―Gracias por su trabajo, me la llevo y a mis chupa chups― sonrió a las mujeres mientras Rukia peleaba como fierecilla enjaulada, con ese hermoso hombre mucho menor que ella.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ELLA**

La noche estaba muy bella, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo;  
><em>― mi vida solía ser monótona y aburrida,―<em>pensaba mientras que miraba a lo lejos, por la ventana que daba al parque,

―oye Rukia― el chico se encontraba leyendo un manga―

―¿Por qué viniste?― dijo ella suspirando,― esta es mi casa― pero no recibió respuesta alguna del chico entonces suspiró de nuevo, volviendo a mirar por la ventana _―Hasta que apareció este niño en mi vida―_

― Oye Rukia, en tu próximo día de descanso, ¿no quieres salir algún lado?― un chico le observaba

La chica volteo a ver al joven que la observaba.

― ¿Ah? ¿Con quién?― preguntó preocupada e inquieta

― Conmigo por supuesto― dijo con mala cara por la reacción de ella― y los dos solos― aclaró él―

― Per… pero― _eso es peligroso―_

―A ver si así empiezas a comportarte como una novia de verdad― dijo él, con aire de desilusión

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Y quién se supone que es mi novio?― respondió ella sin pensar― _¡¿él?_― se sonrojo y ella lo miró. Él afirmó y, se señaló así mismo –Espera…― dijo ella

― ¿Esperar?― habló el joven― Sí fuera por mí, no esperaría ni un segundo más― La chica se ruborizó

―¡además una cita entre una mujer adulta y un menor es un delito!― dijo alterada― ¿no digas ridiculeces―

― ¿Ah?, ¿de qué te avergüenzas?― dijo él con cara de cinismo― a estas alturas ya nos hemos besado― dijo frescamente y ella se sonrojo al recordarlo―

―¡E… eso fue un error!― dijo ella, su rostro estaba muy avergonzada ― ¡hiciste lo que se te dio la gana ese beso no cuenta¡― dijo ella escondiendo la mirada, su corazón se estremecía ante el recuerdo del beso_― hace unas semanas Kurosaki―kun, este colegial de cabellos naranjas se me declaró, pero lo peor de todo me besó. Sí, me robó un besó, aunque eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que me gustó, mis rodillas temblaron,_― es…toy…perdida― dijo pausadamente

― mmm… pues para haber sido un error, parece que te ha gustado― dijo burlonamente el chico―

―_experimente el ser besada por un chico menor que yo_― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! , ¡No digas tonterías!― _me siento muy tonta al sonrojarme por culpa de este chico, todo esto sin querer!―_

―sí, claro― dijo él volviendo al manga―

―_ha venido varias veces a mi casa, no sé porque lo eh dejado pasar, mis músculos se entiesan cuando él está cerca. Me asusta a donde llevará todo esto si no intervengo como mujer adulta que soy_― se levantó y caminó a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua

― Rukia, voy a…―

―es hora de que te marches― dijo ella desde la cocina―

―¿eh?― dijo confundido―

―sí, son casi las 10:30 de la noche y mañana tienes instituto― el se levantó como rayo y saltó el sillón― ¿Qué haces?― lo tenía enfrente―

―no, me iré―

―espera muchachito― dijo ella, esta acechándola― si… si te me acercas te doy con un sartén― dijo ella con voz autoritaria pero temblorosa―

―me iré con una condición― dijo él―

―u…una condición― _tengo miedo ¡sálvenme!, tengo miedo de saberla_―

―así es, quiero un beso que dure un minuto― dijo él―

―¿qué? ¡Estás loco!― ella quiso empujarlo pero él la cogió de los brazos―

―está bien, será difícil que tú me beses por eso lo haré yo― y ni tarde ni perezoso, atrapo sus labios contra los de él, ella trató de resistirse pero eso le gustaba más a él, cuando ella dejo de resistirse, el soltó los brazos de la chica y la atrajo de la cintura, las piernas de ella estaba sin fuerzas y se desplomó, él sonriente y triunfante se separó de ella, dejándola en el piso sentada―

―Rukia me gustas, no lo olvides te veo mañana― dijo el cogió su mochila y salió del departamento de la chica…

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA TIENDA**  
>― ¿una cita? ―dijo la chica del chongo―eso sería bueno para ustedes― dijo la chica morena―<p>

―¡aunque digas eso!― dijo Rukia― con él no puedes descuidarte, es decir parece inocente pero en realidad es un lobo hambriento― dijo poniendo cara de terror

―eso es lo que opino― dijo Momo―_―un lobo con piel de ovejita―_se imagina Momo― así que un lobo― sonríe― pero para mi se ve más como un pequeño cachorrito empeñado en llamar tu atención –

―¡nooo, pero él no es del tipo tierno!― dice exaltada― ¡parece como si estuviera esperando el momento preciso para atacarme!― respondió

―ya veo, pero sí lo odias, ¿no es mejor decírselo claramente Rukia-chan?― dijo preocupada―

―no es que… lo odie― dijo con cara de pesimismo ―

― que indecisa eres, ¿no es eso como hacerle perder el tiempo?― dijo confundida

―¡UFF!― ¿por qué esto me pasa solo a mí?―

― Rukia-chan, él es tan lindo por donde lo mires― dijo una voz cerca de Rukia― te están esperando―

―¿Uh?― el corazón de la morena latió desesperadamente

―esto es tu responsabilidad Rukia-chan, apresúrate y muerde el anzuelo― dijo la dueña del local que sonreía pervertidamente―

―deja de hablar de las personas como si fuéramos pescados, Matsumoto-san― dijo ella mientras se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa, suspiro tras suspiro― _quizás mi actitud no fue la correcta al ayudarlo, ¿me estoy arrepintiendo? ¡¿Pero no es como si tuviéramos algo serio o sí?―_

**AFUERA DE LA TIENDA**  
>―buen trabajo Rukia― dijo el sonriéndole y comiendo una chupa chups―<p>

―gracias― dijo ella algo deprimida, caminaban juntos rumbo a casa de Rukia― en estos días eh tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en él ―oye ¿está bien que vengas todos los días por mi?―

―¡uh!― dijo confundido mientras que la miraba fijamente―

―¡es decir, eres estudiante ¿o no? ―¡no me digas que no fuiste a las escuela!― dijo ella deteniéndose―

―¡claro que fui a la escuela!, ¡también quiero graduarme!,

―mmm ¿entonces?

―…― la miraba fijamente―

―¿Qué hay?― dice ella

―en verdad no entiendes nada― dijo él, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió caminando―

―¿? ¿Eh? ¿Que no entiendo nada?― dijo reflexionando― ¡hey espera!― le siguió hasta alcanzarlo― ¡¿Qué te pasa me estas tratando como idiota?...

―No… no es eso… Simplemente, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir que no sea este― dijo seriamente el chico, ante los ojos de ella percibió sentimientos que no supo de que tipos eras― ¿acaso no lo entiendes Rukia-san?― de pronto la estaba llamando "san", la chica sintió algo extraño en su interior―

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**  
>―<em>¿no tengo otro lugar?<em>― recordaba la chica― ¿a que se referirá?― _y si… y si no tiene amigos―_ ¡NO!― dijo sin pensar―_y… ¡y se peleo con su familia, y no tiene lugar a donde volver! … qué horror―_ el cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar de sólo pensar― _¿será que Kurosaki―kun?_

―Rukia-chan perdón por interrumpirte cuando haces muecas pero… ¿con quién estás hablando?― dijo su compañera, que se extrañaba al ver que la morena de ojos violetas estaba frente a la pared―¿puedes ir a limpiar afuera de la tienda cuando termines con tu plática?―

―sí… por supuesto―dijo apenada― _¿Qué hago dándole vueltas al asunto?_― pensaba― _pero… no dejo de pensar una y otra vez esas palabras, "no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, que no sea este"_

― casi es la hora de salir, así que deja de bobear y apúrate Rukia―

―Sí, Momo― _sí quiero saber qué quiso decir, tengo que preguntarle de forma directa, o ¿mejor no?_― la chica no dejaba de pensar en el joven― **TAL VEZ ESO TENGA QUE VER CONMIGO**.―de todos modos hoy estará ahí, esperando por mí como siempre ―la chica empezó a barrer y de pronto volteo pero no había nadie, ― ¿eh? ¿Kurosaki―kun?― sintió una opresión en el pecho y a partir de ese día él no vino más…

**UNAS DÍAS DESPUÉS**  
>―a partir de ese día, él ya no vino más― uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…― contaba la chica mientras limpiaba el mostrador, últimamente se había notado distraída― al terminar cada turno, él estaba ahí… esperando por mi― ya son cinco días sin Ichigo― dijo para sí―diciendo para mi "Buen trabajo, Rukia"―<p>

― ¿hoy tampoco vino?― dijo para sí la morena― es la primera vez que pasa esto― Ichigo―él a pesar de que dijo aquello. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Por qué no viene? Él…―

―¿Qué estas mirando hacia afuera tan triste mente?― dijo Matsumoto, sonriente y exuberante como siempre

―¿eh? Bueno, es que― dijo mirándola con tristeza― Matsumoto-san… él… no ha venido―

―¿en serio? Y ¿no sabes cuál es la razón?―

― bueno― sentía temblar sus adentros― ¿tal vez no quiera mostrarse por aquí?― quería una excusa buena, ella no lo entendía― o quizás, ¿a lo mejor estará ocupado?― empezaba a sacudir el mostrador de los dulces y ahí las vio, ―esas chupa chups que tanto le gustan a Ichigo― quiso llorar― ¿de qué me preocupo tanto?, hace tan sólo cinco días que no viene…― no es algo para hacer tanto alboroto… pero ¿Por qué mi corazón tiembla?

―Buen día―

―bienvenido, ¿quiere que se lo caliente?― se refiere al bento, de repente los clientes terminaron sus compras y la tienda estaba sola, ella cogió su celular ―¿Qué estoy haciendo?―miro de reojo su celular y lo guardo de nuevo― ¡parezco de primaria!― ¿Por qué sufro tanto para hacer una simple llamada? ¡Soy una tonta!― tal vez es que está enfermo… Podría preguntarle cómo está y colgar…― Hm…― o al menos podría mandarle un mensaje― busca en el celular, contactos

–Ichigo, Ichigo― entonces sintió un frio recorrer por su cuerpo―

―¡¿eh?― no lo tengo, ni su correo ni su número de celular, no lo tengo registrado―la chica sintió como la impotencia se apoderaba de ella y quiso gritar fuerte― Ichigo…― cogió la escoba y salió a barrer las jardineras, quería llorar, ella no había mostrado algún interés ante él, ni lo había registrado―

―Parece que Rukia-chan ha perdido toda su energía― dijo Momo a Matsumoto al observarla a través del cristal― hace una semana que Ichigo―kun no viene… realmente me gustaría saber― Matsumoto la miró y suspiró―

―…― no dijo nada, de repente se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y dijo― ¡qué problemático!― salió a las jardineras tras Rukia mientras tanto―

―….― suspira

―ya puedes dejar eso Rukia-chan― dijo la dueña―

―¡¿eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué hora es?―

―tu hora de salida, Rukia― la miró maternalmente, esa mujer si de algo sabia era de amores― si estas preocupada ¿Qué tal si se lo dices?, ¡por qué no lo llamas desde aquí!―

―Hm ―la sorpresa de Rukia era grande, apretó sus puños fuertemente intentando no llorar― no pue..do― dejo salir la chica― ¡no puedo hacerlo!―

― ¡¿eh?― la respuesta de Rukia impresionó a Matsumoto―

―yo… no lo sé― se dobló como si le doliera el estomago― ni su número, ni su correo…―esta semana me di cuenta…―yo… yo ¡no sé nada sobre él!― ni donde vive, o a qué escuela asiste, no lo sé― su corazón estaba triste y deprimido― lo único que nos une a Ichigo y a mi es esta tienda y las chupa chups― ella colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos que ya no aguantaban las lágrimas –

―…― Matsumoto sonrió― de todos modos―

―si hubiera sabido que esto sucedería, habría… habríamos tenido una cita, de esa forma yo podría saber un poco más sobre el – pero ahora… ya no volveré a verlo… No… no quiero perderlo, no quiero que eso pase― me hubiera gustado decirle a Ichigo cuánto me gusta― levantó sus ojos y lo primero que va viendo frente a ella recibiéndola con una sonrisa. Ahí estaba el, sonriente y sorprendido―

―Rukia―

―¿eh, Ichigo?― a él le gustaba que ella mencionara su nombre, Rukia tenía su carita llorosa y triste, entonces el de un paso la abraza, la sorpresa de Rukia, lo tenía ahí, ahora ella estaba entre sus brazos y el la abrazaba, las lagrimas de ella se mostraron― ¿Ichigo?―

―todo este tiempo que…― él se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica― lo de hace un momento, eso de que te gusto… ¿es verdad?― ella lo apretó y coloco sus manos que se aferraban a la espalda del chico

―Mh, si…― dijo ella sollozando― me gustas…― entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella tiró de la camisa del uniforme del chico y lo besó… esa sería la primera demostración de amor por parte de la chica hacia el chico, el soltó el chongo del cabello de la chica y terminó el besó, olio el perfume del cabello negro―

―Buen trabajo, Rukia, vamos a casa, te prepararé algo de cenar― dijo él, muy contento, ahora sí ella había mostrado sentimientos por él―

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**  
>Ella dejo su ropa en el cuarto de la ropa, entonces él la siguió, la abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello, ella cerró los ojos, el besó la parte trasera del cuello, paso sus manos por la cadera de ella, acaricio el vientre y el abdomen, por encima de la ropa, ella sintió que su cuerpo respondía a esas caricias,<p>

―Ichigo…― hiperventilaba por esa cercanía, él estaba oliendo el perfume de su cabello, sin dejar de besar el cuello y la nuca―

―¿hmm?―

― emm… ― estaba apenada, pero el no le permitió hablar, sentía como ella temblaba bajo las caricias que le propinaba, la cogió encima y la llevó al sofá―

―te amo…― le dijo él― espero que te hayas dado cuenta ya―

―….― idiota yo igual―pero no pudo decirlo― Ichigo dijiste que me cocinarías― la chica traía un chaleco y su blusa debajo de eso, el ignoró las palabras de ella y la recostó poco a poco con la ayuda de un besó, ella se resistió a caer en el sillón, pero al final cedió. Él se coloco entre las piernas de ella, ella estaba nerviosa, su respiración se agitaba parecía que se le iban las fuerzas, se separó de los labios del chico― I…Ichigo, emm ¿en verdad lo haremos?... es decir, estamos―

―por supuesto― dijo firmemente― ya que si lo que estas tratando de decir, es que si no lo hacemos estarás libre de mi o ¿no?― ante estas palabras ella trago saliva, y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos más no de tristeza ni de dolor

_―demonios, esto e cavar mi propia tumba_― pensaba mientras lo veía directamente

―por eso…da por HECHO QUE NUNCA TE PERMITIRÉ ESCAPAR― le dice mostrándole una sonrisa muy tentadora― además soy del tipo de chico que se como todo lo que está servido―

―¿ah? ¡No me veas como comida!― dijo exaltada tratando de escapar bajo el cuerpo del chico― ¡no hables de mi como comida!. El reía de ella, a veces parecía una niña ante él, demasiado inocente, entonces se puso serio y dijo

―pero diré algo verdaderamente cierto,― dijo buscando que le viera a los ojos― te ves realmente deliciosa―

― ¡que no soy comestible!― dijo ella, entonces él se dejo caer bajo el cuerpo de Rukia, la beso apasionadamente, ella buscaba aire, pero él no le permitía, parecía que ella perdería el sentido, la pasión del chico verdaderamente estaba devorándola.

―guarda silencio― decia entre besos, cortos y largos, apasionados y tiernos, entonces el procedió, la besó una vez más, recorrió con sus manos las de ella, y luego besó la mejilla de la chica, Rukia sentía como él estaba encendiendo su cuerpo, parecía como si conociera todo de ella, pronto Ichigo estaba bajo los botones del chaleco mientras delicadamente los iba abriendo besaba insistente los labios de la mujer, que respondía embriagada a las caricias del chico, se deshizo del chaleco que terminó en el suelo, beso delicadamente el cuello de la chica, se deleitó con el perfume de ese cuerpo que respondía para él, empezó abrir poco a poco los botones de la blusa blanca de la chica dejando ver el firme busto de la mujer, ella se avergonzó y se cubrió colocando sus brazos en forma de equis, el se rio un poco y besó su hombro, la abrazó brindándole confianza y calor, aprovechó para besar de nuevo el cuello, se detuvo la miró a los ojos,

―te amo… eres la mujer con quien me pase el resto de mi vida, no importa si eres fea en 50 años más, eres tu a la que quiero, ella bajo sus brazos, acerco sus labios a los de él ―Eres… tan hermosa… por dentro y por fuera―la aprisionó con su cuerpo y ella se mareo, hiperventilaba. La emoción de esa situación y las palabras del joven retumbaban en sus oídos. Las manos del chico se deslizaron por su cuerpo con delicadeza y sus respiraciones se hicieron una sola, pero pronto reaccionó

― te…― besó― a…― lo besó― mo…―ella desabrocho un poco torpe la camisa y el saco del uniforme―

―eres…― la besó― maravillosa― ella lo besó, el pasos su manos por la espalda de ella, sólo había algo que lo molestaba ese sostén…

Ella besó el cuello de él y sintió como se le erizaba la piel, fue descubriendo poco a poco esa piel color melón del chico, esa piel firme olía a bambú, beso el cuello de él, rozó con maldad el miembro de Ichigo, quien sintió eso como algún tipo de venganza entonces él respondió, la atrapo apasionadamente entre sus brazos la cargó y la llevo a la recamará, la dejo caer en la cama, le quito los cómodos tenis y le cogió de las muñecas, besó cada pecho por encima del brasier, pero bajo por el abdomen, deposito besos en toda la piel, provocaba cosquillas, con la mano libre intentaba liberarse del cinturón de Rukia, por fin lo logro, pero ella lo atrapo entre sus piernas, encima de la jeans empezó un vaivén que el sintió agradable, él busco los labios de ella para mordisquearlos, bajo el cierre del pantalón de Rukia y lo aflojo, dejo de desatender los labios de la morena, ella forcejeaba, ella quería participar, mostrarle cuanto lo amaba, pero el la tenia sometida, entonces el observó el brasier que se abrochaba por enfrente entonces por fin los vio, eran cubiertos de la piel blanca de su amada, beso entre medio de los senos, luego hizo un camino de besos hacia el derecho, se posicionó del pezón, primero lo lamio, después lo besó, ella intentaba reprimir el gemido pero, no lo logró, eso le indico a él que iba por buen camino, lo mordisqueo, lo lamio y lo frotó y chupó… siguió con el izquierdo

―su…e…lta… mis …ma…nos…― a penas y podía decir ella, el lo hizo y con su otra mano masajeo el otro seno, poco a poco los pezones color rosa de la chica se hicieron presentes, siguió masajeando sus dos pequeños senos pero para él, no necesitaba más, ella sentía como la electricidad daba pequeños toques en su cuerpo, su obligo se meneaba del placer, temblaba, estaba disfrutando al máximo, entonces el sintió ponerse duro a su amiguito, acaricio la cintura, poco a poco bajo el pantalón de la chica, dejando ver unas bragas hermosas de encaje, esto lo éxito más, besó el ombligo de Rukia, lo lamio, y bajo más hacia la parte intima de la chica acaricio por encima esa zona sensible, Rukia quería que parara, quería brindarle pasión a él también, pero él se empeño en hacerla gozar, entonces él retiro la braga de la chica y de la misma forma fue quitándose él los pantalones, hasta quedarse en bóxers, Rukia no quería separar las piernas para lo que él pretendía hacer, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido que no fueran los gemidos por las caricias y los besos, entonces antes de hacer lo que él quería hacerle, subió hasta sus labios y la besó

― no te preocupes amor― dijo seductoramente con la voz ronca― no te haré daño, ella fue acariciando la cara de él y el los muslos de ella, poco a poco ella fue relajando sus piernas, el bajo de nuevo, recorriendo con besos tiernos, ella gozaba pero de repente sentía miedo, era demasiado bueno, Ichigo ubico el acceso a la acogida intimidad de su Rukia, además de encontrarse con el punto débil de la chica, lo besó y lo lamio, lo hizo repetidamente, arrancando de ella los quejidos y gemidos cada vez más sonoros, él sintió que su miembro estaba reaccionando ante la estimulación que le estaba propiciando a la chica y se deshizo de su ropa interior, sentía que se le acaba el tiempo y quería sentirla, quería sentir los adentros de Rukia, quería hacerse uno en cuerpo y en alma, quería ser el único para ella, ser el único de ese momento en adelante. Antes de sentir con su miembro a Rukia, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, quería saber si ella estaba lista, sentía como los fluidos lubricantes de la chica le decía con afirmación que ella lo esperaba, entonces se sorprendió

― Ichigo, hazme… tuya,― entre que gemidos logro pronunciar ella, el sudor se hacía presente en esos cuerpos ardientes, el chico pudo sentir al introducir su segundo dedo que ella era muy estrecha y aunque él no lo presumiera está muy bien dotado, temió por un segundo lastimarla, pero–

―mi amor…― sus respiraciones estaba alteradas― voy hacerlo despacio, si te incomoda dímelo, me retiraré― ella afirmó positivamente, entonces él se dispuso coloco lentamente su miembro en la oquedad de la chica, empezó a empujar poco a poco, ambos sintieron la opresión de sus cuerpos, como el miembro de él se deslizaba por la cavidad de Rukia, unas lágrimas salieron de ella, él se preocupó pero ella le dijo

― des…cuida, estoy bien, conti….nua― Ichigo, sintió un placer incomparable, ella era estrecha y menuda, pero el calor que le proporcionaba, era cada vez más grande, el no pudo mantener su palabra de hacerlo despacio, era demasiado placer para ambos, comenzó a mover su cadera más, más, sentía que pronto llegaría a su final, pero ella parecía estar igual, se esforzó más por ella, los vaivenes era cada vez más rápidos, él sobre de ella y ella aferrándose a las almohadas, las embestidas se intensificaron, sintió como Ichigo terminaba dejando en ella esa sensación tibia dentro. De la misma forma que ella llegó al final, extasiada sus pezones mostraron que había llegado al punto del clímax, al orgasmo completo, sus mejillas estaban rojitas, pero Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo se estremecía, sólo que había un pequeño detalle, el había terminado dentro de ella, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y el sudor se hacía presente en ambos cuerpos, Ichigo esta vulnerable, pero se engancho a ella y la besó repetidamente, ella se movió un poco y él se estremeció mucho más, ella lo llamo a su lado…

―Ahora sí, Ichigo eres completamente mío― él sonrió, ella lo acaricio―

―mmm… eh sido tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo―

― no me digas―

―Te amo enana―

―te amo Descerebrado― ella lo cubrió con la sabana y se quedaron viendo uno al otro― duerme

―no―

―duérmete, que estás cansado―

―no, quiero que no durmamos juntos, a partir de ahora todo es juntos―

**EPÍLOGO**

**LA GRAN INCOGNITA...**

―Ichigo, entonces ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda esta semana?―

―¡¿Ah? Con respecto a eso, esa persona me dijo que― un despreocupado peli naranjo le contestó

**Flash Back**

_―Ichigo-san ¿Sabes..?, ella es del tipo de personas que huye cuando la cazan, así que tal vez necesites alejarte un poco para que se dé cuenta_

_―Que se dé cuenta…―_

_―Sí, por ahora es mejor que no vengas hasta que yo te diga―_

_― ¿Qué cosa?―_

_― Sí, si de verdad la quieres―_

**Fin Del Flash Back**

― ¿Ah? ¿Matsumoto-san? ― Gritó la chica mientras él se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de la pelinegra

BriseII

Arigatou


End file.
